User talk:AnonymousDuckLover
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 20:00, December 1, 2012 Thank You I'd like to thank you for voting for the Cadence on the FAOTM page. :) Penguincw (talk) 01:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Club Ducky What Happened to Club Ducky :( Why did you remove the blog? Cap123 (Talk) 12:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) hi look at my picture guess what ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Helmetpig2013 Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Helmet's stuff Hey ADL here is the custom HOW COULD YOU DISLIKE BUISSNESSMOOSE HOW...HHHOOOWWWW -2007 Penguin Hey Dude, about me cussing i am gonna quit the wiki if it makes you feel better i am too ashamed to be on this wiki RE:My Quizzes Hey ADL, I don't remember going into your quizzes, as I think I never did your quizzes. i hope nobody hacked my account and did that, or maybe someone in a different account did that. Maybe a vandalizer The ultimate pony lover 19:43 July 12, 2013 Third request ADL MEMBERSHIP BADGE.png It's finished :) - Happy Birthday Happy Birthday AnonymousDuckLover! I hope you have a great day! --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 20:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply Please sign your messages with ~~~~. Your account will have to be blocked and until then it's indefinite. Cap123 (Talk) 16:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply Here is how it's said in the Policy (but edited so it's in my own words). If you're main account is banned. You can't use your spare account. Cap123 (Talk) 16:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reply Logs If you look at the chat logs today and scroll down to the bottom and look at the last couple of lines. I will quote them: -!- Apj26 has joined Special:Chat 16:46 Apj&shy26 16:46 -!- Marcus949 has joined Special:Chat 16:46 Apj 16:46 whatt 16:46 Hi 16:46 Can you evade your sockpuppets block? 16:46 lol 16:46 hi 16:47 NO> 16:47 Okay You can not evade you're sockpuppet's block. Cap123 (Talk) just a quick question do you ship rookie x ph? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Solar System Wiki Can you please make me an admin on The Solar System Wiki? 123kitten2 (talk) 21:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Shirt Here is the custom Club Ducky T-Shirt you wanted. ~Kai 22:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Duckles Thanks for the duckles! They are now ready for adoption at the pet shop. JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 22:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) My gift to you hello seeing how much you love ducks and duckles i present you this! Darien8910 (talk) 21:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Darien8910 Quiz Updated Hello , My quiz has been updated, and there are currently four parts out. Feel free to take it! Also send me a message if you would like to be notified when i release a new quiz or part to a quiz. Have an awesome day! :D JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 23:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Old pal I'm going to miss you. I know you belong here, dude, You were the special duckle, the one that stands out. how can you leave? I'm going to miss you. PLEASE DON'T GO!! LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 23:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Subject Here Message here. Tesco george 2 (talk) 18:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) aunt artic is retiring from the epf so i can say new direcor is rookie keep this a sectet Quick Question Since your a duck lover, do you like ducky momo? Cardjitzuismylife (talk) 20:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Birthday! From your friend Phineas99. :) -Phineas99 Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 18:07, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Harassment Hi, AnonymousDuckLover. I've left the user in question a talk page message asking him to stop. If he continues, his posts will be removed and he will eventually be blocked. Thanks for letting me know about this. Have a good day, -- 06:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC) oi Hi ADL, Saw an edit you made and realized i haven't got to see you in a while came to say hi Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:53, December 2, 2016 (UTC) See my blog If you hate me, try to see this pin. Link is here: User blog:Battle Classical/Lexus Pin User:Battle Classical 13 July 2017